Katswell Power Water
by Homeydaclown
Summary: Kitty Katswell & my OC; Roz Katswell make their own drink, that replenishes them. Energizes them & protect their antioxidants. And also give them their ultra strength to fight criminals. Rated T. Language.


_**Katswell Power Water**_

 _ **After being on rough & tough mission. Kitty Katswell-Puppy & her twin sister, Roz Katswell decides to make their own drink that replenishes them and energizes them and protects their antioxidants, which also gives them the ultra strength to fight criminals too! This is kind of based on a Propel Water commercial if there was such a thing. Anyways, sit back. Relax. Read & review!**_

It was a perfect sunny day in Petropolis. The citizens were either working at their jobs, at school, having picnics, smoking weed, shopping, playing video games, having sex, or were committing crimes. Anyways, it shows the TUFF headquarters now.

Dudley walks in looking all roughed up. He sits down in his chair at his cubical. He was panting and he took a swig of water from the water cooler.

"Oh man!" he started as he dranked his water. "That was quite a mission!"

It shows Kitty Katswell-Puppy and her twin sister; Roz Katswell throwing some giant thugs into the TUFF jail cells. The giant thugs each had broken & bleeding noses. Black eyes. Missing teeth. Bones sticking out from their arms, shoulders, knees, & legs. They also were crying & sobbing a bit. Especially a tall rottweiler in a red shirt and black shorts. He had a bruised face.

"Oh man! That was quite a mission!" Kitty said as she runs a hand through her hair, making it go back to its normal appearance. "It was roughest one that we had for awhile!"

"Yeah!" Roz said as she takes a sip of water from the water cooler. "That Choppa & his gang sure gave us quite a fight, but we defeated their asses!"

"Sob! Sob! You cat bitches gave me bruises on my fucking face!" Choppa sobs like a bitch.

"Shut the fuck up, Choppa!" Roz sniffs as she slams a TUFF nightstick against the TUFF jail cell's bars, making a loud echoing 'clang' sound. "It serves your stupid ass right! Mothafucka!"

Then she goes over back to her cubical and sits down in her chair.

"Oh man! That's one of the roughest & toughest missions that I have ever been on, since joining TUFF!" Roz said. "But it's not the roughest & toughest I have ever been on."

"Yeah." Kitty said. "That Choppa sure was tough!"

"Hell yeah!" Dudley said. "He sure loves to beat the living hell out of people! Especially when he's all high & drunk!"

"Kind of wish, that Karey & Devon weren't on vacation." Kitty started. "Or the minis doing surveillance on some of the city council members. We really needed help out there. Luckily we captured those assholes and beat them up real badly."

"They kinda beat us real badly too, Kit-Kat." Dudley said.

"Yeah. That too, Dudleykins." Kitty said with a weak smile.

Then the Chief's big-ass monitor comes down right next to Kitty.

"Agents Katswell-Puppy, Puppy, & Katswell! Did you three stop the robbery of Petropolis' First National Bank?" he asks.

"Yep! We sure did, Chief!" Kitty said. "They were quite a challenge, but we defeated, captured, & arrested them!"

"And they're in the TUFF holding cells right now!" Roz added. "Waiting to be processed and be taken to the Petropolis prison!"

"That's great!" the Chief said. "You three look tired and did a great job. So, I'm going to give you three the rest of the day off!"

The trio smiles widely.

"Thanks, Chief!" they all said in unison.

"Only my best agents get this treatment!" the Chief said. "And you three are my best agents. Along with Agent Kitten, Agent Foxx, the minis, and the alien trio scientists! Anyways, enjoy the rest of the day off!"

Then his big-ass monitor goes back up as Kitty turns to Roz & Dudley with a wide smile on her face.

"So, guys!" she started. "What do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"Well, we can always get high?" Dudley suggested.

"Yeah. We can do that." Kitty said.

"Or we can spend the rest of the day in my private room." Roz started. "Chilling, watching tv and playing Mario games?"

"That's even better than my stupid idea!" Dudley shouted.

"Alright. We're going to spend the rest of the day in Rozzie's private room!" Kitty started. "Chilling & hanging out with each other!"

"YAY!" both Roz & Dudley cheers in unison.

"Alright. Let's go!" Kitty said as she logs out and turns off her computer.

* * *

 **At Roz's private room.**

The trio was sitting on one of Roz's comfy couches. Kitty & Roz was playing one of her Mario games and chewing on some sour gumballs and Dudley was lying on one of Roz's recliners watching them play the game.

"Oh shit! We're running out of time!" Kitty shouted as she presses the buttons on her controller.

"You mean, you're running out of time, Kitty!" Roz said as she presses the buttons hard on her controller. "I'm almost to the end of the level! You better catch up!"

"GO ROZZIE!" Dudley cheers. "YOU CAN DO IT!"

Kitty gives Dudley a scowl and Dudley smiles embarrassingly at her as he shrugs his shoulders.

Roz make it to the flagpole and got a 1-up as Kitty went underneath her and got 800 points.

"YEAH!" Roz said as she stood up and started doing her gloating dance. "Oh yeah! You did it, Rozzie! Oh yeah!"

"Way to go, Rozzie!" Dudley cheers. "That was amazing gameplay!"

Roz turns to him and smiles.

"Thanks, Duds!" she said. "I do have plenty of practice! I do spend most of my spare time playing video games!"

Kitty rolls her eyes as she huffs and picks up her controller.

"Celebrate your victory for this round, Rozzie!" she sniffs. "But I'm going to win this next level!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Whatever, sis!" Roz said as she picks up her controller.

Then the next level starts and both Katswell sisters started playing. Dudley watched the both of them with anticipation & excitement.

"This is so exciting!" he exclaims. "And so cool at the same time!"

Then Roz started to think of something and ultimately stops playing. She sets down her controller and she puts a hand on her chin. Kitty sees this and pauses the game. Then she sets down her controller and turns to her.

"What is it, Rozzie?" Kitty asks. "Did I do anything wrong?"

"No, Kitty." Roz replies. "I think, I'm coming up with an idea."

"So, what's the idea?" Dudley asks in wonder.

Roz then turns to them.

"I'll explain it to you two." she started as she stood up. "But first. We're going to need Keswick's & the alien trio's lab. Follow me!"

Then she walks off for Keswick's & the alien trio's lab. Kitty & Dudley then follows her to Keswick's & the alien trio's lab also.

* * *

 **In Keswick's & the alien trio's lab.**

Kitty & Dudley sits down on some stools. Roz looks over at them and clears her throat.

"Alright here's my idea, you two!" she started. "You know how Gatorade, Powerade, & Propel Fitness Water helps you provide with vitamins and all that shit?"

"Yeah." Kitty & Dudley said in unison.

"Well, I'm thinking about making our own version of Gatorade, Powerade & Propel!" Roz started. "Except it's going to be in water form!"

"That's nice, Rozzie!" Dudley said.

"So, what's this water going to be called?" Kitty asks.

"It's going to be called; Katswell Power Water!" Roz said with proudness in her voice. "We will be able to take it with us on missions and when shit gets tough. We take out our bottles and drink the water. The water will recharge us for the mission!"

"That sounds great, Rozzie!" Kitty said.

"What flavors are they going to be in?" Dudley asks. "Are they going to be in delicious flavors!?"

"They're going to be in sour cherry, sour grape & lemon, sour berry, & sour watermelon!" Roz said.

"Those sound quite delicious!" Dudley said.

"Yes! They do!" Kitty added.

Then the alien trio walks in now. Raquel smiles at them.

"Greetings, Kitty!" she said.

"What's up, Roz!?" Fire asks.

"Yo, Duds dude!" K-9 Joe greeted.

"How are you guys?" Raquel asks.

"We're exhausted, Raquel." Kitty started. "We just came back from a rough mission."

"Yeah. And then in my private room. I came up with the idea of making our own drink." Roz started. "You know Propel Fitness Water, except it's going to give us the strength to go out on missions and beat up stupid motherfuckas!"

"That sounds like a great idea, Rozzie!" Fire said. "Do you need our help on making that?"

"Sure!" Kitty said. "All you got to do is make the citric acid, sodium hexametaphosphate, natural flavor, potassium sorbate, ascorbic acid vitamin C, sucralose, sodium citrate, potassium citrate, acesulfame potassium, niacinamide, calcium disodium edta, vitamin E acetate, calcium pantothenate, & pyridoxine hydrochloride."

"Add the what?" Dudley asks. "They have to make what now?"

"I get it!" Fire started. "I understand."

"What are they talking about!?" Dudley shouted as he turns to Roz.

Kitty then turns to him.

"They're the ingredients for our power water, Dudleykins." she said.

"Oh. Okay!" Dudley said.

Soon, Fire returns with the ingredients and Raquel took out several beakers. Fire turns to the TUFF trio.

"Now, we're going to start making the water now." she started. "I'm going to need one of you to be our test subject."

"I'll do it, Raquel!" Roz said. "A Katswell isn't afraid of being tested on!"

"That's great to hear, Roz!" Raquel said with a smile on her face. "Just sit down and wait, please?"

Roz nods in agreement and went over to sit down. Raquel then turns to Kitty & Dudley.

"You two can go off and do something." she started. "This might take awhile."

"Okay, Raquel." Kitty said as she turns to Dudley. "Come, Dudleykins. Let's spend some 'time' together, if you know what I mean? Hee! Hee! Hee!"

"Okay, Kit-Kat!" Dudley exclaims loudly with a smile on his face. "I love sex! Let's go do it in my private room!"

"That's sounds good to me, Dudleykins!" Kitty said in a sexy tone.

Then Dudley picks her up and carries her like a bride. Then they head for his private room to have sex. Raquel then turns to Roz.

"The water will be done soon, Roz." Raquel said.

"Okay, Raquel." Roz said.

Then Raquel goes back to the lab as Roz sits down and wait.

 **An hour passes.**

The alien trio walks out of the lab. K-9 Joe was holding a blue bottle as Fire & Raquel was holding some clipboards. They also had smiles on their faces. They all walk over to her.

"Alright. The Katswell Power Water is done!" Raquel said.

"That's great, Raquel!" Roz said. "I can't wait to try it!"

"Now to perform the tests to see, if it actually gives you the power that you need to defeat criminals." Fire said. "Follow us to the exercise room, and then get into your exercise clothes, please?"

Roz nods and then follows them to the TUFF exercise room.

* * *

 **In the TUFF exercise room.**

The alien trio had one of the treadmills all set up with various wires, which was attached to a laptop on a cart. Roz then walks out from the ladies' locker room wearing her exercise clothes.

"Alright, guys! I'm here & ready and able!" Roz said with determination in her voice as she gets on the treadmill.

"That's the spirit, Rozzie!" Raquel said as she logs onto the laptop & turns to Fire and K-9 Joe. "Attach the wires to her, sis & K-9 Joe!"

"Right, Raquel!" K-9 Joe & Fire said in unison as they attached the wires and sticker pads all over onto Roz's body.

After that was all said and done. Raquel turns to Roz.

"Alright, Rozzie." she started. "You may start running. After a couple of minutes. Fire is going to speed up the treadmill as part of the testing. I'm warning you this now, so you won't be surprised if you're going faster all of a sudden. Okay?"

"Okay, Raquel." Roz said. "I'm so ready & pumped!"

"Okay!" Raquel said as she turns to Fire. "Alright sis. Turn on the treadmill!"

Fire nods her head in agreement and turns on the treadmill. Roz started running and the tests began.

* * *

 **Later in Dudley's private room.**

Kitty & Dudley was laying in one of the couches in his private room snuggling with each other and was having a conversation.

"I wonder, how Rozzie is doing?" Dudley asks as he wraps his arms around his wife.

"I think, she's doing fine, Dudleykins." Kitty said. "They are performing tests on her after all. Don't forget. She is a Katswell after all. And we Katswells are tough on such a thing!"

"Oh, okay then, Kit-Kat." Dudley said.

Then there was a knock on the door. The couple both sat up and looked at the door.

"I wonder, who that could be?" Dudley asks. "Nobody else but you, me, Roz, Karey, Devon, the minis, Keswick, & the alien trio knows about my private room."

"Go answer it, Dudleykins." Kitty said as she started to cover herself up just in case it wasn't any of the people she had just listed.

Dudley stands up and walks over to the door cautiously. He opens up the door slowly & cautiously.

"Yeah?" he asks.

There standing there was Roz back in her usual attire with a smile on her face.

"Hey there, Duds!" Roz greeted. "I'm back from the testing! Can I come in?"

"That's good, Rozzie!" Dudley said. "And sure. You can come in!"

Then Roz walks in and waves at Kitty.

"Hey, sis! I see that you & Duds were in here fucking!" Roz said as she giggles a little bit.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "It was pretty good! So, how did the testing for our power water with the alien trio go? What are the results?"

"The testing went great, sis!" Roz said. "The alien trio will give us the results and the final product tomorrow!"

"That's great!" Kitty & Dudley exclaims in unison.

"Yes it is!" Roz said. "I am exhausted from doing that testing! I'm going to sleep good tonight!"

"I know you will, sis!" Kitty said as she looks over at the clock sitting at a nearby coffee table. "Mmmm. Looks like it's time for us to punch out for the day! I bet, you're going to do the wild thing with Russell tonight."

"I might, sis." Roz said. "Depending how I am feeling and how Russell is feeling! Hee! Hee! Hee!"

Dudley picks up Kitty's clothes and gives them to her.

"Here are your clothes, Kit-Kat." he said as he puts on his black shirt.

"Thank you, Dudleykins!" Kitty said as she puts her clothes back on. "So, Dudleykins. What do you want for dinner?"

"I dunno, Kit-Kat." Dudley started. "How about some calzones from Speedy Toni's Pizza?"

"That sounds good!" both Katswell sisters said in unison.

"That's a great idea, Dudleykins!" Kitty said. "Maybe the alien trio & the twins would like some Speedy Toni's too!"

"Yeah!" Dudley said. "They would love that!"

"Alright." Kitty said. "Let's go home."

Then the trio leaves Dudley's private room to check out for the day.

* * *

 **The next day.**

Kitty, Roz, & Dudley had just punched in and just sat down at their cubicals. The alien trio walks up pushing a cart that was covered up with a sheet. Roz then sees them.

"Hey there, guys!" she greeted. "How are you three this morning?"

"We're doing fine, Roz!" Raquel said. "We've got the finished product ready for you three!"

"Really?" Dudley asks.

"Yeah!" Fire said. "We just took out the power water from the TUFF freezer. And they're ready for you three to drink!"

"That's cool!" Kitty said. "Literally!"

Then the alien trio takes off the sheet from off the cart and showed the TUFF trio the brand new Katswell Power Water which was in purple bottles with different colored tops with both Kitty & Roz on the labels. Kitty grabs the sour cherry as Roz grabs the sour grape & lemon and sour berry, and Dudley grabs the sour watermelon. They opened the bottles and started drinking the power water.

"Mmmmm! This is very flavorable!" Dudley said as he licks his lips.

"Yeah! The water is very flavorable!" Kitty started. "It tastes very delicious!"

"Hell yeah! I can feel myself getting replenished & charged up!" Roz exclaims as she drinks some more of the Katswell Power Water. "I can't wait for the Chief to send us out on a mission and kick some bastard's asses! It's going to feel so fucking good too!"

"I know what you mean, Rozzie!" Kitty said. "I want to bash someone's skull in!"

"Me too!" Dudley said as he flexes his pecks. "Assholes are going to be very sorry when they fuck around with us!"

"That sounds great, you three!" K-9 Joe exclaims. "Drink that water!"

"Yeah! We maded plenty of that power water!" Raquel said. "They are just for you five and the minis too."

"That's nice, Raquel!" Kitty said with a smile on her face.

"Our team is going to be so fucking powerful!" Roz added happily as she flexes her muscles.

Then the Chief's big-ass monitor comes down right next to them.

"Agents Katswell-Puppy, Puppy, & Katswell! The Petropolis First National Bank is being robbed by Mad Cow!" he shouted. "Go out there and stop his ass!"

"Right, Chief!" Kitty said with a determined look on her face as she turns to her two partners. "Let's go, guys!"

"Right!" Roz & Dudley said in unison.

Then they all grabbed their Katswell Power Water bottles and ran towards the elevator for the TUFF garage. They get into the elevator and it goes down to the TUFF garage. Then they jumped into the new TUFF moblie and speeds off towards the Petropolis First National Bank.

* * *

 **At the Petropolis First National Bank.**

It shows Mad Cow running out of the bank carrying many bags of cash. He was laughing evilly too.

"HA! HA! HA! I made off with tons of cash!" he exclaims as he hops into his black pickup trucks with 25 inch chrome wheels. "And there's no one, that's going to stop me, since I have a ton more strength than many people. Especially those weak-ass TUFF agents! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Then the TUFF trio pulls up in Kitty's new TUFF moblie right next to Mad Cow's black pickup truck.

"Not so fast, Mad Cow!" Kitty shouted. "You're about to get your ass arrested for robbing the Petropolis First National Bank!"

Mad Cow scoffs and then speeds off leaving the TUFF trio behind. Roz jumps out of the new TUFF moblie and takes out her grenade launcher. She aims it at Mad Cow's black pickup truck and shoots off a grenade at it. The missile hits its target and blows up the black pickup truck sending Mad Cow right into the air.

"Ha! Got ya!" Roz exclaims as she hops back into the new TUFF moblie. "Let's go get his ass!"

Kitty nods and speeds the car over towards Mad Cow. The TUFF trio jumps out as Mad Cow stands up with a pissed off look on his face.

"You stupid ass TUFF bitches!" he shouted. "You destroyed my favorite ride! Prepare to get your weak asses beat!"

Kitty then turns to her partners.

"Let's handle business!" she shouted.

"Yeah!" Dudley shouted.

"Let's do the damn thing to this bitch!" Roz shouted.

"Yeah!" Dudley shouted. "I am so pumped!"

Then they pounced onto Mad Cow and slam him down onto the ground. They started beating the living hell out of him with brutal kicks & punches.

"AHHHHHHHH! FUCK!" Mad Cow shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Roz shouted. "YOU DESERVE THIS ASS KICKING!"

Then she throws some more brutal punches into Mad Cow's face as he was trying to grab her fists to keep her from punching him. Dudley then Puppy Punches the shit out of Mad Cow as Kitty performs her patented Katswell Judo Kicks.

"Take that, bitch ass!" Kitty shouted.

"OOF!" Mad Cow cried out in pain.

Then both Katswells double punched the living hell out of Mad Cow, until he was unconscious. Kitty then took out the handcuffs and put them onto his wrists.

"Mad Cow! You're under arrest for robbing the Petropolis First National Bank!" she started. "And for being a total bitch!"

"How did you like getting your ass beat by the super, new, & improved TUFF team!?" Roz shouted in Mad Cow's face. "HUH!?"

"I hate it." Mad Cow said as he spits out several teeth.

"Well, that's a fucking shame then!" Roz shouted.

"Oooh! You just got schooled, motherfucka!" Dudley shouted in Mad Cow's face.

Then Kitty stands up Mad Cow and then took him over to the new TUFF moblie and throws his ass into the back.

"Very good job, guys!" Kitty said. "Let's go back to the headquarters now and throw this stupid bastard in jail!"

"Yeah!" Roz & Dudley said in unison as they get into the new TUFF moblie.

Kitty then gets into the driver's seat and then speeds off towards the TUFF headquarters.

* * *

 **Back at TUFF headquarters.**

The TUFF trio had thrown Mad Cow into the temporary jail and went to the lab where the alien trio was. The alien trio turns to the TUFF trio.

"So, how did your mission go?" Raquel asks.

"The mission went perfectly!" Kitty said.

"That water gave us super strength!" Roz started. "And plenty of power too! So much strength & power that we even defeated Mad Cow without any sweat!"

"Yeah!" Dudley said. "Usually, it takes us awhile to defeat Mad Cow! But thanks to that Katswell Power Water. We defeated him within five minutes!"

"That's great, you three!" Fire said.

"Yeah!" K-9 Joe said. "We're about to go to the Chief and asks him to mass produce this stuff!"

Kitty then started thinking about something. Roz notices this and then turns to her.

"What are you thinking about, sis?" she asks.

Kitty then turns to her.

"I'm thinking about we should distribute this to everyone in Petropolis and then the country!" she started. "And we can make money off of this too! And we don't need to tell the stupid Chief about it!"

"That sounds like a great idea, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

"Yes it is!" Raquel said as she turns to Kitty. "It's a good thing, that we started mass producing it for the week!"

"So, you're going to make the water every week?" Dudley asks.

"Yes." Fire started. "To keep it fresh for you guys!"

"And it'll work better too!" K-9 Joe added.

"Cool!" Roz said. "Sounds like a smart plan!"

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "We have to tell Karey, Devon, & the minis about this water too! And also tell them to keep it secret from everyone else at TUFF too!"

And the deal was made. Katswell Power Water started secretly from the TUFF headquarters the first month. Then Kitty & Roz went to Speedy Toni's, Penny's Billiards & Ribs, Barefoot Brianna's, Frida's La Comida, Swartzwelder's Diner, & many other restaurants and their friends to sell their product while succeeded. Then the water started selling statewide. Then countrywide and then worldwide. It then shows several months later with the TUFF quintet, Mini TUFF, alien trio & Keswick sitting in the Chief's office having a meeting about where are they going to have lunch at.

"So, we're going to have lunch at HYDBA Cafeteria." the Chief started.

"Ewww. Their food tastes like shit!" Devon sniffs angrily.

"Just like the Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Chief's cooking." Keswick added.

Everyone laughs at Keswick's joke and the Chief's expense. Kitty then comes up with something.

"Hey, everyone. Let's all get a private table at J Rue Perot's!" she said.

"Well, okay Agent Katswell-Puppy." the Chief started. "We can have lunch at J Rue Perot's. Just as long as you're footing the bill!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Of course I am, Chiefy!" Kitty said as she took out a wad full of cash. "And we're going to take a limo there also!"

"YAY!" Everyone else cheers.

"Well, what are we waiting for!?" the Chief asks. "Let's go!"

Then everyone else ran out of the Chief's office as Kitty, Roz, & Dudley walked slowly behind them.

"Yep! There's nothing like being rich!" Kitty said.

"Yeah!" Roz said. "I can finally get shit done to my house, that I have been putting off because of the stupid cheapskate flea didn't want to give me anymore money!"

"Ditto, Rozzie!" Dudley started. "Creating that Katswell Power Water sure was a great idea, you two!"

Both Katswell sisters smiled widely at him.

"Thanks, Duds!" they both said in unison. "We really appreciate it!"

"You're welcome, girls!" Dudley said.

"Alright. Let's get to the limo and go to J Rue Perot's!" Kitty said.

Then they caught up to the others and they all hopped into the waiting black stretch limo. Then the limo drives off to J Rue Perot's were everyone had a wonderful private lunch from off of Kitty's & Roz's new found fortune.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
